


I Miss You, I Miss You

by no_homo_hansen



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Jim dies in the first hundred words tbh, M/M, Sad Bones, don't read this if you love yourself, i'm crying while writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7725109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_homo_hansen/pseuds/no_homo_hansen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones doesn't know how to function without Jim at his side, he never knew he would have to. </p>
<p>So, naturally, when he does, he's a wreck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Miss You, I Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> i am so sorry
> 
> the title sucks but it's a blink 182 lyric

****

_ Bones knew Jim had a thing for risking his life. It was dumb, pointless, and did nothing but make everyone worry for him. But it was also just so...Jim. Bones knew there was nothing he could do to stop Jim from being the hero type. He just hoped that one day, Jim wouldn’t die on one of his many suicide missions.  _

 

_ But of course, because the universe is a bitch, one day, Jim risked his life at the wrong time. The comm was open when when it happened. They were discussing a peace treaty with a particularly savage race, when Jim said something that offended the princess. They had to listen as a the leader went to behead him. Of course, it was Jim, he fought back as best he could. He took down many of their soldiers, but there were just too many of them. They got a lucky shot in just as he was running back to his shuttle. Spock and Uhura were there waiting for him, unable to assist their captain in battle. They requested to only speak to their leader, threatening to kill any who came near. They would have been struck down before they got anywhere near Jim.  _

 

_ He got back to the shuttle, collapsing just outside it. He coughed up blood, clutching his stomach. Spock and Uhura immediately pulled him into the shuttle. She yelled for Spock to start flying back to the Enterprise. Jim spluttered, trying to talk. “Get me on the comm. Please, Uhura. I need to talk to Bones.” She seemed conflicted, wanting to let him have his wish, but also not to risk making it worse before he makes it back to the ship.  _

 

_ Suddenly, he started coughing violently, a dangerous amount of blood gushing from his mouth. “Tell him, I love him, and that he has to stop being such a grouch, I shouldn’t be the only one to see the beautiful person within, and tell the crew, that they were my family. They were the best crew a captain could ask for.” Uhura started to cry. Jim chuckled, before groaning from the pain. Suddenly, he started wheezing as if he couldn’t catch his breath. After what seemed like an eternity, the light seemed to slip from his eyes. He stopped wheezing and went limp. Uhura scrambled to check for a pulse, only to find there wasn’t one.  _

 

_ She started to sob, then saw that the shuttle was pulling into a hanger on the Enterprise. Spock lifted Kirk into his arms, carrying him straight to the Med Bay. Bones shot up demanding, “Get him on a damn bio bed!” He pushed hair off of Jim’s forehead, feeling a distinct lack of heat. He immediately pulled out his tricorder, looking for any sign of life. When his vitals came up, he almost collapsed. Jim was gone.  _

 

_ Bones’ eyes started to water, so he charged into his office and shut the door, shielding himself from what he thought was everyone’s prying eyes. They would look upon him with pity. He didn’t think he could deal with that at that moment. He sat at his desk and broke into sobs.  _

 

Bones thought back to the moment he looked into Jim’s lifeless eyes. He held back tears as he downed another glass of whiskey. It burned his throat, but numbed the pain of losing the man he loved. He had never felt this broken, this lost. Not even his divorce with Jocelyn hurt this much. He had never been one to have dangerous thoughts, but the thought of living without Jim was just too much to bear. 

He drank more whiskey before dragging himself off of his couch and into his bed. The alcohol soothing him into a dark, dreamless sleep. And, when he awoke in the morning, the whole cycle would begin again. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it
> 
> as always, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
